


After Work - Después del Trabajo

by DenKunn



Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fucking, Kabal doesn’t difference a Kurtis without his cap, Kabal wanted sum fuk, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Brutality, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stryker is such a cutie and gives his husband what he wants, cafeteria cuz wai not?, english version only if u want to uwu, mentions of MKA! Stryker, ponele qsy, pre-burned! Kabal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: Kabal pasea por una cafetería de la ciudad y se encuentra con Kurtis.Cochinada publicada en Wattpad, Tumblr y DeviantArt





	After Work - Después del Trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Kabal wanted some fuck

Una suave brisa levantaba con ligereza el cabello oscuro, mientras que el sonido de automóviles chocaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Los suspiros ahogados después de un buen día de trabajo era lo único que Kabal podía siquiera dar. El joven estaba prácticamente agotado luego de haber atrapado a varios criminales sospechosos de ser miembros del Dragón Negro, asociación a la que el azabache solía pertenecer, pero Kabal no quería pensar más en ello.

El adulto estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento casi en medio de toda la ciudad, en una zona muy poblada. Kabal no vivía solo, compartía el departamento junto a Kurtis Stryker. Kurtis era un joven organizado en cuánto al lugar, odiaba el desorden caótico, ya que de vez tanto él como Kabal desacomodaban el sitio, e intentaba mantenerlo limpio. Aún así el azabache no estaba del todo acostumbrado a vivir con otras personas que no sean Kano, Kira o Kobra, sin embargo, encontró al rubio una mejor compañía que el resto.

La tranquila caminata llevó al joven pasar frente a una cafetería, el dulce olor de pan recién horneado revolvía el estómago del policía que, con suerte, logró tener un desayuno tardío. De todas las personas presentes había una que me cautivaba: tiene el cabello rubio que no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente largo para tener flequillo. Una chaqueta azul cubría su espalda y una camiseta blanca se asomaba en el cuello.

No estaba del todo seguro si era mi compañero de trabajo y de habitación Kurtis... por si las dudas me acerqué a comprobar si era verdad mi suposición.

Toqué su hombro con suavidad y pregunté - ¿Stryker? -. El chico se volteó a verme con una expresión confundida, de la nada un grito sonó desde el otro lado del salón - ¡Kabal! -. Giré a ver quién fue el causante del grito y vi que era mi colega, rápidamente me disculpé con el joven y fui donde se encontraba Kurtis.

\- Perdona, no te vi cuando llegué - dije disculpándome con el rubio. Kurtis llevaba una campera de cuero negra con varias líneas azules que formaban un patrón futurista, acompañado de una remera negra, pantalones y botas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto con una bella sonrisa dedicándome ojos amorosos en su rostro.

\- No es problema Kaballin' - dio una ligera risa. Agarró mi mano y la apretó suavemente mientras miraba mis ojos, escuché un movimiento de piernas indicando que estaban entrelazadas por parte de Kurt.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estuviste aquí? - pregunté mientras me movía en mi asiento hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. - Hace varios minutos, había terminado un café amargo... ¿quieres tomar algo? - se inclinó hacia la derecha sutilmente, dándome la sonrisa de niño inocente. - Supongo, no sé, quise ver este lugar porque me lo crucé -. Empecé a rascar mi cabello para luego volver a atar mi coleta, apartando la mano de Stryker.

Miré su cara y, acercándome a la mesa, pregunté - Kurt, ¿estás libre esta... noche? - bajé mi tono al pronunciar la última palabra. El mencionado asintió con entusiasmo y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

\- ¿Ya pagaste? - pregunté agarrando mis cosas. - Aún no, dame un segundo - al mismo tiempo que hablaba revisaba sus bolsillos buscando su billetera y dejó el monto que costaba el café mientras yo recogía sus cosas dispersas en el asiento. Sostuve su mano y lo arrastré hasta la salida, Stryker intentaba de no chocar con nadie mientras era llevado a la fuerza.

\- ¿Kaballin'? ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó Kurtis cuando mi agarre se hizo más fuerte sobre su mano. - A nuestro departamento, vamos. - Esperé a que Stryker estuviera a mi distancia y le devolví su mochila, él me agradeció y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente fortaleciendo nuestro agarre.

El viento de hace varios minutos chocaba contra el cabello revuelto de Kurt, entre tanto la poca luz solar que había reflejaba en Stryker favoreciendo sus rasgos faciales. Él lamió sus labios carnosos que apenas estaban agrietados, - ¿Sucede algo, Kab? - preguntó porque, seguramente, lo miraba demasiado. - Sólo admiro la vista - Guiñé mi ojo al terminar la frase y apartó su cara completamente avergonzado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y nariz - Gracias... -, dijo en un susurro. Noté que sonrió de manera tímida mientras caminaba aún más cerca de mí.

La caminata continuó en un silencio cómodo, siempre tuve presente que el rubio prefería no hablar a tener una conversación completamente innecesaria que acabaría en miradas incómodas, algo que respeto de Kurt.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro departamento subimos las escaleras con paciencia, mientras que lo hacíamos nos echábamos alguna que otra mirada coqueta sin apartar el agarre de nuestras manos. Al estar en el último piso comencé a buscar las llaves que había escondido en mi billetera que se encontraba en mi bolsillo, Stryker me miraba con ojos juguetones durante la búsqueda. Inmediatamente después de sentir el metal frío lo metí en la cerradura causando que la puerta se abriera e invité a pasar a mi compañero.

\- ¿Dejo la mochila y mis cosas en dónde habías acomodado la última vez? - Preguntó refiriéndose a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, asentí mientras dejaba mis pertenencias en aquella misma mesa. Luego de despejarnos de todos los objetos atraje a Stryker con un beso depositando mis manos en su mejillas mientras él retrocedió torpemente chocándose con la mesa por el contacto aún no esperado pero felizmente aceptado.

Kurtis tironeó de mi coleta haciéndome abrir inconscientemente la boca para meter con sutileza su lengua, mordí suavemente su órgano para después comenzar con una danza de lenguas sin ritmo alguno adentro de mis labios. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad al tener una de las fosas nasales tapada con la piel del contrario, pero ambos seguíamos con el intercambio de salivas mientras que yo me aferraba aún más al cuerpo de Stryker. Luego de unos minutos me aparté del beso y, sujetando por las solapas del su chaqueta, guié a Kurtis con una mirada coqueta hacia nuestra habitación. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio empujé al rubio hacia la cama subiéndome encima de él para intentar de continuar con el beso, pero Kurt se separó para empezar a desvestirse, al ver los movimientos que hacía Stryker también decidí hacer lo mismo.

Con un simple vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Kurtis posé mis manos en su amplio y robusto pecho para luego empezar a masajearlo, - ¿S--Sabes que no soy una mujer, no? - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una pequeña risa salió de mi boca - Perfectamente, es solo que tenía curiosidad que pasaba si tocaba por acá.-, lamí la punta de mis dedos y pellizqué sus pezones rosados para luego apretarlos suavemente, entre tanto Kurt temblaba y suspiraba con cada movimiento que hacían mis dígitos.

\- N--No es justo, Kaballin' - Kurtis se acomodó durante sus palabras, una sonrisa apareció en mi boca. Levanté mi dedo índice elevando el mentón de Kurt, - Oficial Stryker, debido a la ausencia de los peritos se le concede la orden de allanamiento hacia el oficial Kabal - comandé en mi tono más serio y autoritario posible, - No me vengas con tus fetiches sexuales ahora Kallin' - después de terminar de nombrar mi apodo me besó con intensidad sujetando mi espalda baja para empezar a bajar sus manos hacia mi trasero y ahuecarlo rozando sus dedos medios contra mi ano, causando un gemido involuntario de mi parte volviendo a abrir mis labios para que devuelta comenzáramos una lucha por el control con nuestras lenguas.

Kurtis me levantó para cambiar de posición y se agachó a la altura de mis caderas para luego masajear mi entrepierna aún continuando con el beso. Al principio no me costó respirar hasta que empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo pelando mi pene con el vaivén causado. Stryker continuó lamiendo la base del miembro mientras que le devolvió la jugada a su compañero y apretó con suavidad los pezones erectos del azabache durante sus entrecortados gemidos.

A Kabal le costaba mantenerse sentado debido a que sus brazos temblaban gracias a las sensaciones causadas que lo volvían loco, mientras que Kurtis disfrutaba de ver el rostro sonrojado de su amante.

El azabache estaba llegando a su límite, sintiendo su orgasmo cada vez más cerca, y su aproximación era evidente con los suspiros para nada ahogados. Al notar la desesperación de Kabal, el rubio ahuecó sus mejillas llevándose su pene más profundo rozando el inicio de su garganta, causando que el de ojos marrones cayera en la cama retorciéndose por el placer estimulado y manchara con semen la boca de Stryker.

\- Per--Perdón - dijo mirando la cara del contrario que, por lo visto, estaba tragando el líquido pegajoso - Una advertencia no hubiera estado mal, Kaballin'. -, dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de esperma del miembro de Kabal. - ¡Hey! Dije que lo lamentaba - Protestó el azabache, - No importa, salado, pero delicioso de todas maneras. - Contestó Kurtis mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su compañero, pero éste lo detuvo - Ni creas que me vas a besar con... eso... en tus labios -, el rubio lo miró ofendido por el comentario y lo agarró lo más rápido posible para depositarle un beso en sus labios.

\- Me lo debías. ¿Tienes lubricante? No quiero hacerte daño - Preguntó Kurtis al apoyar sus manos en los muslos de Kabal. - Digamos que me olvidé comprar una botella... eh... ¿qué hay de la saliva? No es nuestra primera vez sin un frasco. - Kabal escupió en ambas manos, una se dirigía al pene erecto de Stryker mientras que la otra era para estirar su ano. El rubio empezó a suspirar con pesadez gracias al toque maestro del de ojos marrones, mirando cómo su mano se movía exquisitamente en su base pobremente lubricada.

Cuando Kabal pensó que puso la suficiente saliva para que el miembro de Kurtis se deslizara fácilmente por su culo, se posicionó en el regazo del rubio y, aferrándose a los hombros del de ojos celestes, comenzó a meter la entrepierna en su interior mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos del dolor debido al estiramiento de su anillo muscular, entre tanto Stryker gemía por el agujero estrecho que lo apretaba en una de las maneras más placenteras posibles.

\- By the gods~ - Murmuró el de cabello oscuro al sentir que su próstata fue estimulada. - Ka--Kabal... - El mencionado abrió sus ojos y lo miró, - m--más... adentro... - Kurtis agarró sus caderas con una fuerza que lo dejaría con marcas y rogó - ... por favor... -. Kabal estudió el rostro del contrario con detenimiento, los ojos azules llorosos con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva decoraba sus labios y mentón. Aunque el azabache quería complacer a su compañero tenía otros planes.

Tomando impulso con los hombros de Stryker, Kabal se levantó haciendo que lo único que se encuentre en su ano sea la cabeza del miembro erecto de Kurtis, para luego enterrarse con una velocidad sobrehumana provocando que ambos hombres gimieran al unísono. El de ojos marrones se encogió e investigó su espalda baja hasta encontrar que el pene de Kurt le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para estar completamente en su interior, entonces el azabache movió sus caderas de manera circular provocando gemidos suplicantes y descontrolados.

\- Kaballin'... no me obligues a usar... la fuerza... - El mencionado, sorprendido y atrevido, frotó sus manos contra el pecho musculoso de Stryker hasta rozar con los pezones, pellizcándolos con suavidad. Kurtis, totalmente seducido por las acciones tentadoras de su compañero, tomó la cintura del azabache para elevarlo hasta la cabeza y empujarlo hacia abajo causándole un grito ahogado.

La habitación se sentía pesada con cada movimiento de ambos hombres, entre tanto los suspiros la mantenía caliente. Los dos amantes continuaron con un beso perezoso, ya que era lo poco de energía sobrante que no requería demasiado esfuerzo.

La aproximación de los dos hombres era más que evidente: Stryker se puso más colorado de lo normal mientras que cogía de las caderas de Kabal sin ritmo o sentido alguno, entre tanto el de ojos marrones estaba tan ansioso que se dedicó a masturbar su pene sin romper el contacto de sus labios con los del contrario. El de ojos celestes se aferró a su compañero al sentir que su carga se derramaba en el interior del azabache mientras que sus dedos lo apretaban para no soltarlo, sin notar que su amante también se había corrido en ambos torsos hasta que Kabal se encontraba jugando con el líquido caliente.

\- ¿Quieres? - Preguntó el de ojos marrones al sentir que el semen comenzaba a secarse en sus dedos. - You betcha'! - El rubio lamió los dedos hasta dejarlos casi secos para después lamer el torso del azabache mientras que agradeció que Kabal no tuviera tanto pelo en su pecho, ya que sería incómodo para ambos. - Me parece que tienes cierto fetiche con mi semen, cari -- mmmmph! - El de ojos café fue interrumpido por un beso devorador. Durante el contacto de labios Kurtis agarró del trasero al contrario y lo dejó acostado en la cama, haciéndose paso entre las piernas de Kabal, sin romper la fuerte unión de bocas.

Stryker masajeó ambos miembros para luego meter el suyo con sumo cuidado en el agujero maltratado del azabache que, amortiguando sus obscenos sonidos, cerró sus ojos al sentir que su ano volvió a ser llenado. Esperé a que mi Kaballin' me dijera que estaba bien y, dejando mis manos en sus caderas, empecé una cadena de movimientos horizontales que nos complacía mutuamente. Gracias a la posición en la que estábamos podía adentrarme aún más en el culo de Kabal y volverlo loco rozando repetidamente su próstata mientras besaba, mordía y lamía su cuello.

Kallin' levantó mi mentón y me dio un beso desesperado buscando contacto de mi lengua por su húmeda caverna. Entre tanto agarró mis manos que estaban entre sus caderas y las entrelazó con las suyas acariciando mis palmas con su pulgar. Sin duda alguna nos complementábamos perfectamente: cada embestida acompañada de gemidos mientras estamos abrumados con semejante placer ejercido en nuestras entrepiernas. Kabal estaba ansioso, empujó con los talones mi trasero exigiendo que empujara aún más adentro y yo, sin negarme, cumplí con sus caprichos al sentir que me estaba viniendo. Aceleré mi ritmo al sentir el placer tan cerca y, aferrándome a Kabal, me corrí nuevamente en su interior sin sentir que él también hizo lo mismo. El de ojos celestes salió del interior del azabache y se acostó a su lado.

\- ¿Baño? - Preguntó el de ojos oscuros cuando su compañero se echó a su lado abrazando su abdomen. - Después, ¿o me piensas llevar tú? - Dijo Kurtis, - Buen punto... - seguido de la respuesta ambos se acurrucaron al sentir un horrible frío cubrir ambos cuerpos. - ¿Soy yo o hace demasiado frío? - Sin embargo Stryker se levantó con una queja a cerrar la ventana y, de paso, cargar a su amante hacia la bañera de una vez por todas.

La ducha fue en un cómodo silencio, ambos hombres encargándose del otro hasta estar completamente limpios. El más alto cambió las sábanas manchadas de semen, dejándolas en el canasto del lavado, y cargó a Kabal del baño para dejarlo en la cama. Los dos amantes se abrazaron nuevamente y se durmieron, vaya día agotador.

**Author's Note:**

> Kabal gets some fuck


End file.
